Baby I'm back
by Lindycff
Summary: Carly babes is back and this time her target is Kate. Will Carly get her man back even if she targets Sonny's latest squeeze?


Baby I'm back

"You didn't really…no you didn't it has to be some sort of mistake right?" Sonny questions as he gazes into Carly's eyes as she sat across from him on the coffee table, unapologetic.

"You're right it is a mistake" Carly nods

"Oh good" Sonny sighs out in relief

"I did a lot worst then what you gave me credit for actually" Carly grins, as she chews on her pink bubble gum

"Come again?"

"You heard me" Carly laughs, not at all ashamed of her actions earlier that night, in fact it was a long time coming. Why he seemed in utter disbelief of her actions puzzled her since he was the only man besides Jason that is that knew her best.

Letting out a groan, Sonny questions "Why?"

"For kicks" Carly simply replies, before blowing a bubble with her gum

"For kicks?" Sonny questions back wanting to make sure he heard her right as Carly pops the bubble she just made.

"Yeah, it's been pretty boring in Port Charles lately so I decided it was time for Carly Babes to spice things up again" Carly explains

"This isn't you" Sonny replies, as he leans back in the chair he was sitting in.

"It isn't?" Carly questions back

"No it isn't!" Sonny practically shouts out

"Well I have to disagree with you cutie pie"

"Cutie Pie?" Sonny repeats with a raise eyebrow

Letting out a chuckle Carly laughs out "Well I can't go with hunk now can I since you're gone all Mr. Kate Howard lately on everyone, by the way it's not a fitting look on you. Personally I preferred the bad boy who did me in the back of his limo. Now he was HOT. Made me wet anyways, it's a really shame he isn't around anymore because I would do him right here and now if he decided to show up"

"Are you high?" Sonny questions

"High? On drugs no. On life, hell yes." Chewing on her gum, Carly goes on to say "You don't know how freeing it is to be free from the chain I was tied down too"

Cocking his head to the side Sonny huffs out "So you really shaved Kate's head while she fell asleep at work?"

"Yeah, I also shaved her eyebrows off too and I was the one who placed the photos on the internet"

"So she wasn't lying" Sonny replies

"No" Carly laughs out

"This isn't funny Carly" Sonny tells her

"It isn't?"

"NO!"

"Funny, most people had a good chuckle out of it, but hey if it makes you feel better the pictures are on E-bay and the funds that are made off it will go to the General Hospital Aids foundation."

Seeing him shaking his head Carly utters out "For a man who supposedly madly in love he sure doesn't seem that upset about his soon to be wife being hairless from the neck up"

"That's because I'm stunned"

"Are you? Wow I didn't think I could still stun you but then again you aren't really you are you Mr. Kate Howard" Carly replies

"I would wipe that grin off your face if I were you" Sonny warns her

"Oh nooooooooooo Mr. Kate Howard claws are coming out. I'm in trouble now" Carly sarcastically replies back.

"You're starting to annoy me" Sonny tells her

"Funny that I get more a rise out of you by calling you Mr. Kate Howard then by the fact you have a hairless fiancé" Carly remarks before letting out a giggle.

"I'm warning you Carly don't push me"

"Or what? You're going to morph into Sonny Corinthos and screw me like you always did when you got mad at me in the past? Go ahead I dare you"

"You need to apologize to Kate" Sonny tells her

"HA! Fat Chance. In fact she should thank her lucky stars I didn't go with my original plan"  
With a heavy sigh, Sonny uses the only card he had that might get to her "What about Morgan?"

Puzzled, Carly asks "What about Morgan?"

"What kind of example do you think you're setting for our son?"

"That's funny coming from you. Let's not forget what you were or still are for that matter. You may have handed Jason you're organization but lets face it you're still play mob boy behind Kate's back"

"You keep your mouth shut about that" Sonny warns her

"Don't worry about it sugar you're secret is safe with me"

"And yet I don't feel reassured" Sonny replies back

"And to answer your question Morgan will see that if you mess with his mama you're going to be in a world of hurt. It will also show our son not to let some bitchy, snobby person get away insulting you on a daily bases."

Shaking his head at her Sonny orders out "You stay away from Kate"

Placing her hands onto his thighs, Carly asks "Why are you jealous because my attention is on Kate instead of on you"

His eyes glance down at her warm hands that were now on his thighs. He had to admit it felt damn good to feel her soft hands touching him in his personal space, not that he would tell her that. Knowing he had to remove her hands that were now rubbing his inner thighs before he lost all sense and screwed her right there on the coffee table she was sitting on, Sonny hastily pushes her hands off him.

Letting out a chuckle, at his actions "Oh right I forgot you've been too long with the ice queen. Contact with a real woman is just too much heat for you to handle"

"I'm not playing your games Carly" Sonny tells her

"You're not? Then why are you still here and not running home to Kate?" Carly retorts with a smirk on her face

"I want to know what's gotten into you" Sonny answers

"Well not you that's for sure." Carly chuckles

"Why are you acting like this?"

"Because Carly Babes is back Mr. Howard and she isn't ever leaving again. Does Michael Sonny Corinthos junior want to join me and rock Port Charles to its very core?"

"No, not this time" Sonny replies

"Oh please! Admit it Sonny you're bored which is why you can't help but play mob lord behind Kate's back. You miss Michael Sonny Corinthos junior and if you want to know a secret so do I. I miss him sooooooooooooooooooooo bad" Carly purrs out

"I'm not letting you ruin the life I remade for myself for a night of hot sex"

"Well I was kind of hoping it would be more then a night of hot sex. I was thinking more of a lifetime of hot, smoldering sex"

"So you're telling me you want me back?" Sonny questions "For good?"

"No I'm saying I want Michael Sonny Corinthos junior back for good. Mr. Kate Howard I can do without for the rest of my life" Carly replies

Shaking his head Sonny utters out "You picked Jax"

"I made a mistake so you're going to make a mistake too instead of correcting it" Carly asks as she fights back those pesky tears that threaten to fall

Letting out a sigh, Sonny tells her frustrated "You're timing sucks"

"Better late then never" Carly replies back "I want the real us back, don't you?"

Nodding his head Sonny replies softly "Yeah, yeah I do"

"So you'll leave Kate?" Carly asks

"I'll leave Kate" Sonny replies

Letting out a sigh of relief Carly states "Thank God"

"Things are going to be different from before however" Sonny tells her

"Different how?"

"This time it's for keeps. We stay together and work things out using any means necessary"  
"I can handle that" Carly smiles at him as she stands up

Standing up as well, Sonny flashes her a dimple smile "Good" before his lips descend onto hers and kisses her lovely. Pulling away from her as he hears her moans Sonny utters out before things got too far between them "This time we take things slow so we do this right"

"Agree" Carly replies as she wipes the lipstick off his lips with her thumb.

With his fingers Sonny pulls out her bubble gum that ended up in his mouth "I believe this is yours" Sonny laughs out

With a giggle Carly takes the gum from his fingers and places it back into her mouth "Thanks"  
Turning around Sonny calls out to her "I'll see you later Carly Babes"

"Where are you going?" Carly asks as he walks away from her, towards the door

"To make things right, by kicking Kate Howard out of my life for good" Sonny utters out, wanting to get her out of his life the sooner the better

"I'll be waiting" Carly grins

Glancing back at her, by the door Sonny replies "I'm counting on it" With that he turns back around and heads out the door.

~**~

The End


End file.
